Channel Quality Indicator (CQI) is a parameter that is measured at the user equipment (UE) based on the received signals for specific frequency bands of interest in the downlink (DL). The CQI is reported back to the eNB or a BS in general using a fast feedback channel in the uplink (UL). The BS uses this CQI information to choose the appropriate modulation and coding rate (MCS) for an UE, and allocates resources to it in the subsequent frames. Since the CQI is measured in a frame and resources are allocated based on this CQI information in the subsequent frames, it is important for the CQI to be stable and remain valid in the frame in which the UE is scheduled. In a conventional system where reference signals are always transmitted independent of the presence of data, the CQI measured at the receiver reflects the worst-case CQI. On the other hand if the reference signals are transmitted along with data, the CQI fluctuates in time due to traffic variations.